Magnetic Random Access Memory (xe2x80x9cMRAMxe2x80x9d) is a type of non-volatile memory that is being considered for long-term data storage. Data can be accessed much, much faster from MRAM devices than conventional long-term storage devices such as hard drives. In addition, the MRAM devices are more compact and consume less power than hard drives and other conventional long-term storage devices.
Certain MRAM devices perform destructive read operations in which values of bits are read, changed and then restored. The destructive read operations increase reliability of reading the values. However, the destructive read operations require additional circuitry for performing functions such as write-back.
Providing separate circuits for performing the write-backs is not desirable.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an input/output circuit includes a first register having a first input and a first output; a second register having a second input; and a third register having a third input. The first output is coupled to the second input and the third input. The third register can store data for write-backs.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.